Rock of Ages
by IHeartJensen
Summary: I did Sammy as the Dad and now it's Dean's turn. It's going to be different from my Sam one so give it a chance. I think you'll like it!
1. TJ Winchester

**Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Hey guys! You didn't really think I was out for the count did you?! Here's Dean as daddy dearest and trust me i'll make it as different as possible from Mel and Sam's story so tlel me what you think!  
**

**Supernatural**

**Rock of Ages**

_T.J. Winchester_

Hey, I'm T.J. Winchester. That's T.J., not Teresa Jane which is what my people call me when they're mad. I'm 16 and a junior in high school. My dad is Dean Winchester, he works part time at a car garage and one thing you should definitely know is we do not get along. He blames me for not being able to hunt as much anymore when he should be blaming my mother.

My mother, Monica Lions, was some random chick my dad met in a bar and screwed. Nine months later I popped out and two months after that I was on my dad and Uncle's motel door step.

My Uncle and Aunt, Sam and Sarah, are pretty cool people. My Uncle works as a teacher at my high school which sometimes blows but is also beneficial. My Aunt owns her own gallery now and she's cool to talk to when the male Winchesters are being assholes, especially the oldest one.

My Pop, John, really doesn't like me. He too blames me for Dad not being able to hunt as much. He also thinks since I'm a girl I can't hunt as well as a guy which is complete bull because I'm awesome at hunting. Well, now that you know about me and my family let's get started shall we?

"Do I have to go today?" I was begging my dad once again to stay home from school.

"I wouldn't give a rat's ass if you stayed home but Sam will kill me if I let you skip another day. He's all about the education crap, you know that."

My Uncle Sam walked through the doorway just then, "Education is not crap."

"Whatever, I better go then. Don't want to be late." I said in a sarcastically giddy voice.

"I'll drive you T.J. just give me a minute." Uncle Sam said looking for his book he left here.

"Um…Uncle Sam, no offense but it's not cool to pull into the school parking lot with your Uncle slash homeroom teacher."

"I'm not giving you the Impala, I need it today to run errands and you've already miss the bus so go with Sam."

"Fine, by the way I'm going to the library after school today."

I guess I should have mentioned I like learning about everything. I just hate doing it the school's way. I mostly just read on my own and people think I'm dumb because I don't participate which is completely untrue.

"Alright, but be back here by 6 because Pop is coming over tonight to let us know about the next hunt." Dad explained.

I immediately turned to Sam, "Is Sarah coming over?"

"Sorry T.J., she's working tonight."

"Well, this sucks."

I was heading for the door when my dad called my name again.

"T.J., try not to bust anyone's nose today. I'm sick of dealing with their parents' phone calls."

"Well, if my school wasn't filled with assholes…"

"Sammy, try to keep her off someone today."

"Oh yeah Dean, because that's so easy."

"Can we go now?" I whined.

We pulled up to school and I immediately jetted for my locker. I was switching books when I heard my name.

"T.J., my love!" I heard him say dramatically.

My best friend, Kevin Vet, we've been friends since third grade and he's liked me since we hit puberty. He's the Ducky to my Andie. I don't like him that way though and he knows this and apparently he's fine with it.

"Hey Kevin, who's today's victim?"

"Well, Tag Johnson was picking on a freshman today?"

"Was the freshman doing anything to him?"

"Nope, poor kid was just trying to find his class."

"Alrighty, I'll take care of it at lunch. I got to get to history, so I'll see you later?"

"I can't believe you can't be late for history, your Uncle is the teacher!"

"Yeah, tell me about it."

I ran to my history class and slid through the door just before the bell rang. My Uncle looked up from his desk and smirked at me before he got up to hand us back our tests. I once again got a D- which earned me a scowl but nothing more. At lunch Kevin and I walked out to the courtyard to find Ted.

"Now remember, Ted is a big guy so he'll probably go for a right hook first."

"Okay, I get it. What are the chances that my Uncle will break it up?"

"Only a 40 chance, he's grading papers and will most likely be in his room all period."

"Sweet, there he is!"

"That's the kid he was picking on before, poor little freshman."

"Kevin, you're on Uncle watch. I'm going to go take care of this," I walked over to where Ted was holding the poor freshman's book above his head, "Give it back, Ted."

He turned and laughed at me, "Well, well, if it isn't Tough Ass Winchester."

"Give him the book back."

"Or what Winchester? You going to break my nose like you did to Todd and Mike."

"I might, it depends on how pissed off you get me."

"You wanna go Winchester? I can take you right here, right now."

"Give him the book back and we'll get to it."

Ted threw the book which the freshman ran after; Ted came over and stood in front of me.

"You sure you want to do this? You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Let's go then tough guy."

"Stupid bitch."

Kevin was right; he did a right hook first which I easily blocked. I grabbed his arm to level myself while I did a high kick into his chest. Dad's training comes in handy for something. When he was on the ground I jumped on top of him and started slugging his face.

"Teresa Jane!"

I immediately stopped and jumped off of Ted, apparently Kevin had failed at Uncle watch…again.

"Get inside now!"

"But…"

"Now Teresa!"

I started to walk away when I heard Ted mumble something along the lines of whore so I turned around and started kicking him in the ribs. That's when my Uncle grabbed my arm and dragged me to his room and pushed me into a chair.

"Teresa, I'm so sick of this fighting shit."

"Uncle Sam…"

"No, I don't even want to here it. One more time T.J. and I'm going to start reporting you, this can't keep happening."

The bell rang so I stood up and headed for the door but he called my name, "You know I'm going to have to tell him, right?"

I put my head down and nodded, "Wait till I get home from the library so I can explain my side."

Great not only was my Uncle disappointed, my dad's going to more pissed than usual, and my Pop is coming over so that means I'm just going to get yelled at even more. It's going to be a fun night.


	2. Not that anyone cares

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters  
**

** Author's Note: I love you guys so much!!! You're all awesome as hell. I've had one hell of past couple weeks and my life has blown (that's why I never wrote you back noname sorry!) but you guys make it so much better. I wanna thank: **

LaurenWinchester  
DarkestAngel18  
SexiBitet  
VisionGurl  
noname32  
rebelling teenX5-494  
HYPERLITE.HO  
hotforjensen101

**Supernatural**

_Not that anyone cares._

"I'm home!" I yelled walking through the door after spending two hours at the library, "Not that anyone cares." I mumbled.

"Kitchen!" My dad yelled back.

I walked through the kitchen and saw my Dad, Uncle, and Pop sitting around our table conferring over journals and newspaper clippings.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?"

Oh yeah, my Pop is all nice now, but as soon as I mention, "I'm good Pop, what's your next hunt looking like?"

He frowned, "Don't worry about that."

I rolled my eyes, handed a book to my Uncle, and gave my Dad a kiss on the cheek. I walked over to refrigerator and looked inside.

"I saw that book in the library and I remembered you saying something about it, Uncle Sam so I picked it up." More like I'm offering it to you so you won't tell my dad about this afternoon. "Dad, do we have anything to eat?"

"I bought you frozen pizza."

"Sweet!" I yelled grabbing it and getting it ready to go in the microwave.

"Honey, could you do that later? Your father, Uncle, and I need to talk about hunting business." Pop said.

"Well, unless you would like me to die of starvation then no I cannot do it later. What are you hunting?"

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

My Dad could sense an argument coming so he intervened, "T.J. do you have homework you could go do?"

I smiled, "Nope."

My Uncle frowned and rubbed at his forehead tiredly, "T.J. _I_ gave you homework today."

"Oh well then let me rephrase that, I don't plan on doing my homework."

"T.J., I talked to some of your other teachers…you're already failing and it's only November."

That's when my Dad turned to face me, "You're failing? How many classes?"

"Only a few, Dad it's no big deal. I'll catch up enough to get by."

"To get by? Don't you want actually do well in school?"

"Not really." I laughed taking my pizza out and cutting it.

"Get your grades up and for now take your pizza outback then practice your fighting skills."

"Oh trust me she needs no practice in that department. T.J., would you like to tell your father what you did today at lunch?"

I shrugged, "Not particularly."

Sam scowled, "She got into another fight."

"T.J.!"

"Dad, I swear I didn't break his nose! I might have cracked a few ribs… but I stayed away from his nose!"

"Go outside, I'll deal with you later."

"Can I tell my side at least?"

"Later T.J."

"But Dad…"

"Teresa…"

He means business, "Yes sir."

I glared at my Uncle and left for the backyard, after I finished my pizza I practiced my high kicking on our punching bag. I heard my Pop's truck pull away so I thought it would be safe to back inside. Boy was I wrong.

"Dean, she needs to take school more seriously."

"Sam, I told you I would talk to her about it okay?"

"It's not just the fighting, her grades are really bad and I know she's smart. She always reading or correcting someone else on their facts."

"Sam! I said I would take care of it alright?"

Sam sighed, "Okay, I'll come by tomorrow to help her with her work if she needs it."

Tomorrow was Saturday and I had a few projects due that Monday. When I heard my front door close I came out form behind the half open door and looked at my Dad.

"Did you hear all that?" He asked sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to him.

"Yeah…Dad, can I please explain about the fight?" I asked sitting next to him.

He sighed, "Go ahead."

"He was picking on a poor freshman and he didn't do anything! He was just walking around school and this guy wanted to play funny jock and take his books. So I taught him a lesson. Dad, I gave him a warning first but he challenged me and Winchester's never back down from challenges."

"No, but Lions do," He said referring to my mother's side.

That really hurt. He knew I didn't like to talk or think about my mother, to me she didn't exist, in fact I don't even know if she's still alive. For all I know she could be dead in a ditch somewhere. My Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"That must mean you're more my side of the family, then."

I gave a faint smile that he probably couldn't see behind my hair, "Are you mad?"

"Give the fighting a rest for a while and if you still have all this pent up energy I'll let you take it out on you Uncle okay?"

I smirked, "Good enough for me. I'm going to go shower."

I stood up quickly only to be pulled back down, "Not so fast."

"I knew it was too easy."

"I want your grades up alright? Especially in Sam's class so I don't have to hear him bitch and so that you can actually get an education."

"But Dad, you know I'm smarter than half the kids there."

"I know but I would like everyone else to know that too."

"Yeah, okay, I'll try. So…can I go on the next hunt?"

"No way." He said firmly while reaching for the remote.

"But Dad, this'll be the third one I'm not allowed to go on."

"I said no T.J."

"Dad!"

"No!"

I scoffed and walked out of the living room into the bathroom. I started mumbling to myself.

"This is bullshit, I'm a damn good hunter and he knows it. He's gotta follow all his Dad's stupid orders that's the only reason I can't go. This is such crap."

Tomorrow's going to blow. Whenever my Dad and I go to bed angry we stay angry at each other for at least another two days. Uncle Sam's coming over so tension will be even higher. God, can't I ever get a break?


	3. Okay Dad, I won't go

**DIsclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's NOTE: Thanks for the great reviews you guys! I hope you like this one. I didn't but I just needed to fill in some things so here you have it. Thanks again!  
**

**Supernatural**

_Okay dad, I won't go.  
_

The next morning I woke up early like usual to do my morning routine. I changed into sweats and went out for a run. I was running for an hour before returning home. I went in the basement and practiced boxing, darts, and cleaned all the weapons. I do that only when I know they're going on a hunt because even if I don't go I like to help.

I finished around 9:30, took a shower, changed, and started reading in the living room. The phone rang about an hour later.

"Hello?"

"Hey T.J., is your dad awake yet?"

"No Uncle Sam, not yet."

"Wake him up will you hon?"

"I suppose. Hold on."

I put the phone down and went down the hall to my dad's room. I opened the door and pulled the shades back on his window. He groaned and rolled over.

"Dad, Uncle Sam's on the phone."

"Him. Die."

"Then tell him that yourself."

I picked up the phone he had in his room and threw it on the bed. I walked back into the living room and turned the phone upside down so they couldn't hear me breathing as they talked on the phone.

"Sam, what time is it?" My Dad groaned.

"10:45 and Dad wants us to leave at noon so get up."

"Give me a break I had a bad night."

"What happened?"

"We got into another fight." I heard my dad say.

"About what this time, grades, behavior, or hunting?"

"Hunting. She wants to come with us and I don't want her too."

"That's understandable; did you explain why you don't want her there?"

"Nope."

"That's why you got into the fight then. You have to explain why you forbid things Dean."

"Don't tell me how to raise my kid Sam."

"I'm not trying to Dean; I'm just trying to help."

"If you want to help get your ass over here, help her with her homework, and then help me clean the weapons."

"Alright, I'm coming."

"Hey, wait what's Sarah doing this weekend?"

"Nothing, to the best of my knowledge."

"Can you ask her to stay over here and keep T.J. company? I know how much she hates being here by herself."

That was true, as much as I loved my independence I don't like being alone without someone to talk to. Usually I would call my Uncle during a hunt but since Dad and I aren't on good terms I doubt Uncle Sam would answer my calls.

"Yeah, sure I'll ask her. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay thanks, dude."

They hung up and I quickly followed. I picked up my book and pretended to read when my Dad came out of his bedroom in sweats and a t-shirt.

"What did you do this morning?"

He asked spotting a bowl of cereal and coffee on the table. No matter how mad Dad and I were at each other I always made sure he had breakfast. It's my way of saying let's forget our recent fight and try not to kill each other today.

"I ran, boxed, played darts, and cleaned the weapons for you guys."

I knew he felt guilty about last night by the way he gave me a small smile and a wink.

"Thanks kid, you're a big help."

"No problem, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

He was taking a seat at the kitchen table so I decided to head in there and sit across from him.

"I'm sorry about last night…I just wish you would trust me enough to go hunting."

He sighed and took a large gulp of coffee, "It has nothing to do with trust T.J. I just don't want to have to worry about you too."

"But Dad you trained me, you know I'm damn good at it. Remember we went hunting before!"

"I know we did, and you were great but I was practically having a heart attack with worry about you."

That surprised me more than anything. My Dad worrying about me? We never had a good relationship and to think that he actually worried about me freaked me out. I loved my Dad to death but I always doubted if he loved me too. Now I know that he at least worries about me.

"Okay Dad, I won't go."

My Dad's head snapped up, "Did you just succumb to one of my demands without a fight?"

I smirked, "Don't get used to it."

"Good enough, by the way your Aunt Sarah is coming over to stay with you this weekend. So you guys can do that girl talk thing." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Dad, you're crazy you know that. I don't do the whole girl talk thing. Aunt Sarah and I just rent movies and eat a crap load of food."

He chuckled, "Great eat me out of house and home that's just what I need."

"Hello? Is my favorite niece here?"

I heard my Aunt Sarah's voice from the front door; I ran over and gave her a huge hug.

"Aunt Sarah, I haven't seen in you in weeks!"

"I know I'm so sorry, sweetie. But we just had a big art show and I had to organize the whole gallery."

"That's okay. Hey Uncle Sam."

"Hey T.J. Come on, you want help with your homework?"

"Not really, I don't plan on doing it."

"T.J…" My Dad warned.

"I mean I can do it myself Uncle Sam. I'll let you check it later though."

Dad, Uncle Sam, and Pop left an hour later leaving Sarah and me to rule the house.


	4. Are you serious?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Okay I have a few things to say 1. If anyone wants a 2007 Calender with Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki on it go to EBAY and type in "Jensen Ackles Calender" or "Jared Padalecki Calender" 2. Sorry it took a little while to get this out it's been hectic. 3. I'm going to type up Siblings tonight and hopefully either post it tonight or tomorrow afternoon if I can. Thanks for being so patient you guys rock and as always THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!  
**

**Supernatural**

_Are you serious?_

"So how are you and your Dad doing?"

Sarah and I were leaning up against each other's backs, eating ice cream, and watching old movies.

"As good as Hitler and God."

Sarah chuckled, "Seriously T.J. what's going on?"

"Why? What's Uncle Sam been telling you?"

"Just that you're failing school and you and Dean are getting into a lot more of fights lately."

"Well, that's true. I don't get it, did he always hate me? I mean even as a child?"

"I wouldn't know sweetie, I didn't come onto the scene until you were five. But I know Dean and I don't think he hated you then nor do I think he hates you now."

"Oh come on, everyone can tell. He doesn't give a shit about me."

"T.J…"

"No, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just watch the movie."

Sarah smiled and passed the chocolate syrup, "Sure, sweetie."

On Monday Kevin was the first person at my locker. I rolled my eyes and nudged him out of the way.

"Okay, I think today's victim should be Dave Kennedy. He was trying to take advantage of this nerdy kid."

"Actually…I have to lay off fighting for a little bit."

"What? Why?"

"Because my Dad asked me too."

"Since when do you and your Dad get along?"

"I'm trying okay? God, is it so hard to believe that I want to get along with my Dad?"

"Truthfully? Yeah, it is." I shot him a look, "But it's good too. Alright, so you have to slow down the fighting for a while. It's cool. We'll occupy our time in other ways." He wagged his eyebrows and smiled.

I laughed, "You wish, Kev. I got to go or my Uncle's going to bite my head off."

I jetted past him and ran to class. Sam was not happy when he gave me back my test which had a big F+ on it. I gave him a cheeky smile which he did not return. By Wednesday I was going insane without fighting someone. All I wanted to do was punch something.

Kevin and I were sitting at a table in the courtyard when Dave Kennedy came over and started pissing me off.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Teresa Winchester."

"It's T.J." I corrected not looking up from my book.

"Oh right, T.J. now has the big bad T.J. lost her touch and gone back to the little Teresa Jane."

"Beat it, Dave." Kevin said.

"Oh don't even get me started on you Vet. You just hide behind your little body guard here."

"Hey!" I stood up, "Don't you dare attack him. Your problem is with me not him so you wanna fight let's go, dip shit."

"Oh you got it Winchester."

I didn't even let him blink before I punched him in the face. I kept throwing punches at this guy until he fell on the ground. That's when I started kicking him.

"T.J., Dave! Cut it out!"

My Uncle Sam pulled me off and picked Dave off the ground.

"Both of you in the principal's office now!"

"But Uncle Sam…"

"I said now T.J.!"

My Uncle couldn't bail me out of this one, not that he even tried. The principal suspended me and Dave for the remainder or the week. My Uncle practically threw me into the house that afternoon. My Dad was reading the paper on the couch but stood up when he saw me come soaring in.

"What happened?"

"Tell him." My Uncle demanded.

"I got suspended today but just for the rest of the week! Dad if you'll just let me explain…"

"Suspended! What the hell happened?" That question was directed to Sam.

"She was beating the shit out of a senior! Again!"

"T.J.!"

"Dad, if I could just tell my side…"

"No, I don't want to hear it, go to your room!"

"Are you serious? Dad, come on…"

"Go Teresa!"

"My name is T.J.!" I screamed.

I stomped down the hall but instead of going into my room I just grabbed the handle from the outside and slammed it shut. Then I tip toed into the backyard and jumped the fence. I went to Kevin's house but when he opened the door he did not look happy.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"No, T.J. just go home and deal with your family."

I was definitely confused. Kevin had never denied me a room for the night. When he noticed my confusion he freaked out.

"Today in the courtyard you made me look like the biggest wuss to ever walk the planet! I can take care of myself; you're not my bodyguard T.J.!'

"I never said I was. Kevin what's…"

"I can't talk to you right now. I'll call you later."

He shut the door in my face. What the hell is going on in the world? I kept walking around the neighborhood till I reached my favorite place. It was this tiny pond in the park that my Dad used to take me to when I was a kid. Granted he would hit on the other mothers while I played but it's the thought that counts.

"You know one of these days you're actually going to have to face your problems with your Dad."

I turned and smiled as Kevin sat down next to me.

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"Oh hell, you know I can only be mad at you for a few minutes. But I was serious when I said you need to face your Dad."

"Well, I can avoid it for another two years or so till I graduate."

He laughed, "Yeah, we'll see how that's go."

"Stay with me for a little bit?"

"Does your Dad know you gone?"

I smirked, "Nope."

He smiled, "Then I'll go down with you."


	5. Will you stop being an ass?

**Disclaimer: i don't own the supernatural characters **

** Author's NOte: Thanks for the reviews,you guys rock! i can't update siblings just yet but i will hopefully on friday after i watch thursdays episode i think theres information in it that i'm going to need so we'll see. hope you guys like this chaper  
**

**Supernatural**

_Will you stop being an ass?_

I walked into the house around 9:30 that night. My Dad, Uncle, Aunt, and Pop were all sitting in the living room looking extremely upset and frustrated.

"Whoa, who died?" I asked closing the door behind me.

My Dad jumped off the couch and came over to me, "You, in about three seconds! Do you know how worried we've been about you! You don't just leave the house without telling me."

"I do it all the time and you're just now noticing. Nice parenting."

I snorted and started to walk by him but he grabbed my arm and yanked me back. This action caused the rest of my family to stand nervously.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I said dangerously.

"Maybe I will if you drop your attitude."

"Will you stop being an ass?"

"There was no reason for you to leave the house like that."

"You weren't listening to me! I'm telling you I didn't start that fight but you didn't even listen to my side. You just automatically agreed with Uncle Sam and that's not fair!"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and went into my room slamming and locking the door. About an hour later my Dad picked the lock and came in. I was sitting in my bean bag chair reading a book.

"Knocking would have been preferred."

"Watch it Teresa Jane."

"Please stop calling me that…"

He ignored me and straddled my desk chair, "Tell me your side of the story."

"I was being good for once Dad. I hadn't been in a fight in a few days and then this kid came up and started taunting me about it. I was keeping my cool not even paying attention but then…he made of Kevin and I couldn't let that go. So I went after him."

"How come Sam didn't tell me that part?"

"Probably because he didn't see it nor did he even ask me what happened."

"Alright, it pains me to say this as you know but I'm sorry that I didn't ask you what happened. I understand the need to stand up for someone you love so I guess I could let this slide just once…"

I interrupted him, "Whoa, wait what? I do not love Kevin."

My Dad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure you don't."

"No, Dad seriously. That's just weird. He's my best friend and nothing more."

"You've known the kid since you were what eight? How could you two not possibly like each other?"

I lowered my eyes, "He likes me…I just don't feel that way about him."

"Ah, I see. Ducky, Andie love correct?"

I gave a small smile, "Yahtzee."

Dad laughed, "Yeah, I know how that feels."

"Bull. Dad you're like a freaking Casanova."

He smirked, "True, but I have been rejected in my day."

"Sure Dad. I would love to listen to more of this and let you pretend you're humble but I need to finish this book so if you don't mind…" I nudged my head to the door.

He smiled, "Sure kid, you get back to being a geek and I'll talk to you later. By the way, I'll make sure your Uncle apologizes for jumping to conclusions okay?"

"Thanks Dad."

He winked, "No problem, kiddo."

The next morning I took the early bus to school so that I wouldn't have to ride with Uncle Sam. Kevin and I were hiding in the library trying to avoid confrontation with our peers and my family. But eventually I had to go to Uncle Sam's class and when I walked in I immediately went to my seat and avoided eye contact.

When the bell rang I was just about to jet out of class when Sam called my name. I stopped and back tracked to his desk. I kept my eyes down and fidgeted with his name plate on the desk.

"T.J. listen…"

"Don't worry about it Uncle Sam. It's understandable. I mean I get into a fight everyday it's only natural for you to assume it's my fault. I mean I usually am the one that starts them."

"But you start them because you want to help people and I didn't understand that part before but I do now because you're just like your dad."

I looked up intrigued, "Meaning?"

Sam smiled, "You're Dad loved helping people it was one of his favorite parts of hunting. He would never tell you that because of his massive amounts of pride but it's true. Nothing made your dad happier than to see someone alive and safe. You get your strong protectoral sense from him. You always want to make sure everyone is safe. Since you don't have the outlet of hunting to help that, you do it in school."

I raised my eyebrows suggestively, "See, maybe if you guys just let me hunt I wouldn't get into so many fights at school."

He gave a small chuckle, "I'll bring it up at the hunter's meeting okay? I promise."

"You're the best Uncle Sam!"


	6. Not goin' happen, Kevin

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews dudes. You's rock!  
**

**Supernatural**

_Not goin' happen, Kevin._

"Come on T.J. please!"

"Not goin' happen, Kevin!"

We had been fighting the whole way to my house and apparently we were going to continue while _at_ my house. I walked into the kitchen and saw my Dad sitting there reading his journal.

"What are you doing home?" I asked while getting two sodas.

"Your Pop and Uncle are coming over we have…business to take care of." He said while glancing at Kevin, "What were you two bickering about?"

"I want T.J. to come to the winter formal with me but she refuses." Kevin explained taking a seat on our counter.

"Because it's a stupid dance. I don't see why you want to go anyway."

"I want to go because we never attend any school functions and I think this will be a good first."

"You're crazy! I don't want to go its ridiculous."

"You know what T.J., don't go, but I am." He said jumping off the counter and heading for the door.

I followed, "You're going to go by yourself?"

"Of course not. Believe it or not other girls actually like me and want to date me. See you later."

And then he was gone. I went back in the kitchen, snorted, and sat down next to my Dad. He was giving me a curious look.

"What?"

"How come you turned him down? Kevin's a nice guy and he's been after you forever. Why not give him a chance?"

I sighed, "Dad, I just don't like him in that way. He's not my type."

"So who is your type? Because I haven't seen a lot of guys around here lately. Not that I'm complaining." He added quickly.

I was about to tell him about this guy I met who I really liked but didn't have time to talk to when Pop and Uncle Sam walked in.

"Hey kiddo can you beat it for a little while?" Pop asked.

I was about to retort with a smart comment when my Dad cut me off, "We'll talk later T.J., I promise."

"Yeah, sure."

I got up and started to walk out of the kitchen my uncle kissed the top of my head as I passed and I gave him a small smile and walked out back. I pulled out my pocket knife and started carving into the bark of one of our trees. They never said anything they're just symbols I've seen in books at my Uncle's house.

My Dad and I never did continue our conversation and on Friday night which was the night of the Winter Formal my Uncle came over dressed real nicely.

"Nice monkey suit." My Dad laughed.

"You got roped into being a chaperone didn't you?"

"Yep, you want to come with me? You can be my beautiful date."

He playfully bumped his hip into mine and laughed. I loved my Uncle but sometimes he was such a nerd.

"No thanks, Uncle Sam."

"Suit yourself."

Later that night my Dad and I were watching Ghostbusters when there was a banging on the door. I got up to answer it but Kevin just stormed in.

"You know what, T.J.? I'm sick of this. I've been your best friend all these years and you've never shown one shred of interest in me. So I think maybe if I go to the dance with another girl she'll get jealous and finally realize her feelings for me but you didn't even blink! I need to know, do you like me at all?"

I never wanted to break my best friends heart but he asked me and I couldn't lie to him not about this. Not about something that meant so much to him.

"I'm so sorry Kevin. I don't like you like that. But you're still my best friend!"

"No, that's it. I'm sorry T.J. but I like you so much and I don't think I can be around you anymore when I know for sure now that there's nothing for us. See ya around."

He walked back out the door and I was left stunned. My Dad stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Did he just end our friendship?" I asked in a daze.

"I think so kid."

"Is it to late to go to the shooting ranges?"

My Dad smiled, "I think so but I'll tell you what, we'll go in the basement and kick box for a while. How's that sound?"

"Really relaxing." I said truthfully.

My Dad laughed, "Our family is so screwed up."

"Damn straight."

We went into the basement and he let me beat the crap out our punching bag and him for that matter. We were completely wiped out and collapsed on the floor about two hours later.

"You feel a little better?"

"Not really."

"Alright, I'm going to make an exception just this once. You, me, Uncle Sam, and Pop the next hunt."

I looked up at him incredulously, "You're kidding right?"

"Don't push it kid."

"Thank you so much Dad! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow after school and we'll be back by Monday."

"This is so awesome!"


	7. It's hard to explain

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Thank for the reviews guys! I love yous!! Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you guys like it.**_  
_

_It's hard to explain._

"Let's move it! Move it! Move it!"

I was shouting orders all morning because I was so excited to be going hunting. I was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, leaning over to beep the horn about fifty times. My Dad, Pop, and Uncle came out about a minute later.

Pop was not happy about the idea of me going with them but Aunt Sarah said that my Dad told him that I was his daughter and it was his decision. I know you're probably thinking, at least we're getting along now. But you'd be wrong because we only get along for about five minutes before the fights start in again.

Uncle Sam leaned down to my window, "What are you doing in the front? That's my seat. Move it to the back girlie."

"Fine, if it'll get you guys moving faster I'll do it."

I climbed into the back seat as they got into the front. A minute later we were on the road following my Pop to our next hunt.

"So what are we hunting?" I asked.

Uncle Sam explained, "Vampires, we have to figure where they live then…"

"Decapitate them." I finished.

My Dad glanced in the mirror at me, "What? I read a lot."

"That's your influence." My Dad addressed Sam.

"Well because of my influence you're daughter isn't a fumbling idiot."

"Are you calling me a fumbling idiot?"

"Hey, Lenny, Squiggy, cut it out. So Uncle Sam, tell me about the vamps. Do we have any lead of where they might live?"

"There's a seedy bar on the out skirts of the town so we think somewhere around there."

"Dad, will I actually get to chop ones head off?" I asked excitedly.

"How many teen agers do you think ask their parents that?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah sure T.J. if you're quick enough you can."

"Oh I'll be quick enough alright."

We were about an hour into the drive when my cell phone rang. It was Kevin. I snorted and looked at my Dad.

"This'll be a fun conversation...Hello?"

"Hi..."

"Hi, do you want something?"

"I was wondering where you are. I was just at your house and no one was there."

"Mini-vacation."

"With your Dad?"

"And my Uncle and Pop."

"Oh..."

"Listen Kevin, you made it pretty damn clear that you didn't want to be my friend anymore last night, so why are you calling me?"

"I'm so sorry T.J. I take it back. Please let's just pretend it never happened."

I sighed, "No."

"No?"

"You heard me, I don't want to go through this again. Bye Kevin."

I hung up and leaned my head on the window. I could see my Dad glancing at me from the corner of my eye.

"Teresa Jane? You okay?" Sam asked.

"I would be if you stop calling me that. T.J. it's not that hard of a name"

"Why do you hate Teresa Jane so much? It's a beautiful name."

"It's hard to explain."

"Try." Sam pushed.

"Later Uncle Sam, I'm kind of tired."

"Lay off her, Sam. She and Kevin aren't getting along to well." Dad said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. At the hotel I insisted on having my own room. Pop, again, wasn't happy but my Dad didn't really care. I was lying on my bed when someone knocked on my door. I opened and let Uncle Sam inside.

"What's up, dude?"

"Well, I wanted to know why you hate the name Teresa Jane."

I sighed, "You're really not letting this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Alright, well you know how your parents give you your name?"

"Yes."

"And parents are the people that take care of you, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, Mom named me Teresa Jane but I don't think of her as my parent. Dad was the first one to call me T.J. and he's my parent. So I go by the name he gave me."

Sam smiled and I rolled my eyes, "Don't give me that look. It's not meant to be sentimental it's meant to be practical."

"Sure it is, kid. Now come on Pop wants to have a little pre-hunt meeting in his room."

"This isn't going to be as fun as I thought it was, is it?"

"Oh kid, you have so much to learn."


	8. What about me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. You rock!**_  
_

_What about me?_

"Alright so here's the plan, tonight Dean and Sam will go to the bar and check it out. See if there are any destructive people around. While you boys do that I'm going to drive down a dirt path I found on a map to see if that leads me to their nest. Remember you come in contact with any, behead them immediately." Pop explained.

"What about me?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "You stay here. You're to have no part in this hunt. You're here for observing purposes only."

"Dad, I kind of told her she could do something." My Dad protested.

"Well to bad. She can't. She's not even legal to get into the bar."

"I have a fake ID that'll get me into any place."

I knew I had just ratted myself out but I was willing to do that if it got me involved in a hunt. My Dad smirked but my Uncle looked a little disappointed.

"See? She can get in and for the 8 millionth time she's my daughter and she's going to do what I say. T.J. you can come with us."

I smiled proudly and headed out the door to the car. My Dad came out first and when he came over to the car I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. He seemed a little flustered at first but then he gently hugged me back. When I pulled away he gave me a confused smile.

"What was that for?"

"Defending me against Pop. I know that's hard for you."

"Don't sweat it, I know how difficult he can be. Sam haul ass!"

Sam came out of the motel and got into the passenger seat, I jumped into the back, and then Dad got into front. On our way to the bar Sam turned around and gave me a stern look that scared me a little.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"You have a fake ID?"

"Yes and I've had it for a year now."

"When have you ever been to a bar?"

"Just once or twice last year. I haven't used it in a while."

"Who did you go to a bar with?"

"Kevin. Might I ask why it matters?"

"Because you're 16 that's why." My Dad put in.

Are you kidding? We were just getting along! Now he's gotta become a freaking parent again? This sucks out loud.

"What does it matter now? I haven't used it in so long."

"So I'm assuming you've drank before?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but what 16 year old hasn't at least had a sip of some sort of alcoholic beverage."

"Dean, are you going to say something?"

"I'll punish her later but we're here now so let's go."

"Let me go in first. If we all stand next to each other they'll no I'm not 21."

"Fine. But when you go in there go straight to the bar and don't talk to anyone but the bartender got it?" Dean directed.

I nodded and jumped out of the car. All I had to do was bat my eyes at the guy carding and walked right on in. I went up to the bartender and ordered a beer. He smiled nicely and handed it to me. I took a sip before my Dad walked in and looked back at the bartender.

"So I was looking for a few friends of mine. They're kind of rowdy you probably had to throw them out once or twice."

He had a slight angry face on now, "Yeah, your friends are assholes. I throw them out almost every night."

"Any idea where they are now?"

"Nope all I know is when I kick them out they drive towards the hill about ten miles up from here."

"Thanks darling. That's helps a lot."

I winked at him and headed to the table with my Dad and Uncle. As soon as I sat down my Dad took my beer and drank from it.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked.

"Every time he throws them out he sees them drive ten miles up from here."

"Really? Nice work, girly."

"Thanks Uncle Sam. I just hope Pop thinks so too."

"Yeah, so do I or I'll never hear the end of it for taking you along." My Dad said.

"Well, I guess there's no reason to stay here anymore, let's hit the road." Sam said breaking up my Dad's fun.

Dean sighed, "God Sam you always party this hard?"

"With my 16 year old niece? Yes this is how hard I party."

"By the way T.J. you're grounded for the whole fake ID thing for a month when we get back home."

I sighed, "Fine, the beer sucks here anyway."

"Excuse me?" Dad asked.

"Damn!"

"Yep that just cost you another week."

"I have got to learn to keep my mouth shut." I mumbled on my way out the door.


	9. I'm going

**Disclaimer: I don't ownt he Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: This chapter kinda blows but i needed to fill space. The next one will have flashbacks in it which is always fun. Thanks for the reviews guys!!!**

_I'm going._

Back at the motel all hell broke loose. I wanted to go help them with the vampires but Pop just refused to let me.

"This isn't fair! Dad!"

He got up from his chair and came over to me. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to let me go.

"I'm sorry kid, I just can't let you. It's too dangerous."

Uncle Sam was my only hope so I turned to him, "Please Uncle Sam, I'm begging you. Please let me go."

Sam tried, "Guys, she'll be careful, you know she will."

"No Sam. Come on boys lets go."

They all left in Pop's truck which was probably the dumbest thing they could have possibly done.

"I'm going." I said to the empty motel room.

I grabbed my Dad's keys and headed out to the Impala. I don't have my license yet but at that moment I don't think I gave a rat's ass. I drove up to the nest and parked far enough away so that I wouldn't be seen. By the amount of commotion I heard from inside it sounds like my family might have gotten into a bit of trouble.

I climbed in through the window just in time to see me Pop almost get killed from behind. I ran over and beheaded the ugly SOB standing behind him. He apparently was the last one too. My Pop turned around and looked at me in shock.

"How did you?"

I smiled, "I know a trick or two."

My Dad came over and grabbed me into a hug.

"That was awesome kid!"

"Good work T.J." Uncle Sammy said patting my back.

We all turned to my Pop awaiting his reaction, "You did well. Let's go home."

When my Dad and I walked into our house that night there were seventeen messages from Kevin.

"What are you going to do at school?"

"Ignore him."

"You think that'll work? I mean the kid's a bit obsessed."

"It'll work if not do I have permission to break his nose?"

He laughed, "Yeah, sure just not on school property."

Monday at school was pretty amusing. I had this unbelievable amount of self-confidence and it was all because my family was proud of me. I didn't even notice when Kevin sat next to me in the library till he cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked irritable. He had definitely just killed my buzz.

"Where were you this weekend?"

"I told you a road trip with my family."

"Oh come on, I know that's a lie. You don't even like your family."

I gave him an incredulous look, "I love my family, we just don't get along sometimes. But believe it or not my Pop actually told me I did well this weekend."

"What'd you do?"

"That Kevin, is none of you business. So why don't you just beat it alright?"

"Because I want us to be friends again."

"Well, that isn't going to happen so you might as well leave."

"But…"

Sam came over to the table, "Is there a problem here?"

"No, Kevin was just leaving, weren't you?" I said forcibly.

He sighed, got up, and left for another table. Sam sat down and looked over at me. I glanced up and saw him staring.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just frustrated. I was having a great day until he showed up. I didn't even get in trouble today."

"You also didn't hand in your homework for my class. Now we talked about this, just because you're my niece doesn't mean I'm going to pass you automatically."

I sighed, "Follow me."

I closed my book, put it in my bag, and headed for the door with Sam following me. The halls were empty since class was in session and this is my free period. We headed to my locker and when I opened it there were papers everywhere.

"That's a bit messy."

"My maid's on vacation."

I said dryly while opening my box at the top. I pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Sam.

"That is every homework you've assigned all year."

Sam looked amazed, "Why not just hand them in when I ask?"

"I have a reputation to protect Uncle Sam."

"Alright well how about from now on I just tell everyone to leave their homework on my desk after class that way no one sees you turn it in."

"Now you're thinking. If you excuse me I have to get back to reading about the latest exorcism rituals."

"You're one screwed up kid."

I smiled and winked, "Hey you helped raise me."


	10. I just always thought

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated guys! I hope this makes up for it. Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are awesome.  
**

**Supernatural**

_I just always thought…_

"Kevin, I swear to god, if you don't leave me alone I'm going to kick your ass!" I yelled during lunch on Friday.

"T.J. please…"

I threw my lunch in the trash and walked out into the courtyard completely aware that he was following every move I made. He has been trying to rebuild our friendship all week and I've had enough of it. This was the last straw. I whipped around and pushed him so that he stumbled back.

"Kevin, you ended this friendship remember? You're the one that said if I didn't like you then we weren't friends anymore, okay? I didn't say that shit, you did. So back off! I can't be friends with someone who just gives up years of friendship in one night!"

"T.J., I didn't mean all that stuff. Can't we please talk about this?"

"We can; we could talk about this until we're blue in the face but I don't want to. Can't you get that? I want this to be over once and for all."

"But…"

"For god sakes there is no but!"

I turned around but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I glared at him and practically growled.

"You better get your hands off of me this second or I'll make you regret it."

"You would never hit me T.J." He said cockily.

"Wanna bet?"

I pulled my arm back and landed it right in his face. I heard a loud crack and knew that I was successful in breaking his nose. He grabbed his nose as it started bleeding everywhere.

"You know better than to mess with me."

I picked up my schoolbag and walked away from him. I found out later from my Uncle that he went home early but he didn't know why. Thank god, I thought, that would definitely be the end of my hunting days if they found out. I got home before my Dad, he's been working later and later at the garage, so I decided to order pizza for dinner. The phone rang about a hundred times but every time I answered they hung up.

"T.J. you home?" My Dad called when he walked in the door.

"Kitchen!" I yelled back.

He came in and smiled, "Pizza? Sweet deal."

"Yeah, I didn't feel like cooking anything. You want a beer?"

"Thanks kid." He took the beer from me but then frowned, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

"Where's the catch?"

"There is none. God can't I just be a good daughter?"

He looked genuinely sorry, "You're right. Sorry for the assumption."

"Thank you."

The phone rang again and my Dad answered it. He listened for a moments before turning and glaring at me. Oh shit, what the hell did I do now?

"Thanks Mrs. Vet. Yeah, I'll be sure to punish her."

He turned to hang up the phone and I was in my room in seconds with the door locked. He knocked loudly.

"You can't hide in their forever T.J."

"Dad, you don't understand he grabbed my arm…"

"And you couldn't have said to get off instead of breaking his nose close to the point of none repair?" He asked through the door.

"Seriously? Huh, I've never hit that hard before…"

"Not something to be proud of, kid."

I frowned, "Sorry Dad."

"Two weeks grounding."

"Oh come on. At this rate I'm gonna be grounded till I'm 20!"

"Stop breaking people's faces and that won't happen!" He yelled.

I could tell he really wasn't that upset or else I would be in for another month. He didn't even say that I couldn't go on the hunts anymore.

"By the way, no hunting for two weeks either." He laughed and walked away.

Spoke too soon, I thought to myself. Later that night I came out of my room and went into the living room I saw my Dad at the door talking to someone angrily. I walked over and saw Kevin and his Mom, Mrs. Vet.

"You! You little monster! Look what you did to my boy's face." She yelled at me.

"Maybe your kid should learn that when people say they don't want to talk to you that you should back off." I said smartly.

"Your daughter has the worst reputation at that school, did you know that? Maybe if you were any good at being a parent she wouldn't be this out of control."

My Dad wrapped his arm around me, "Hey, you can attack me all you want. I'm an adult and I don't care what you think of me. But you attack my daughter and you're lucky you don't already have a matching broken nose of your own."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Damn right I am. Keep your son away from daughter and get the hell off my property."

He slammed the door in their faces and laughed. I looked up in shock. I couldn't believe my Dad had just stuck up for me like that. I mean he had done it once or twice with Pop and Uncle Sam but that was in the family. He's never done this before.

"Why do you look so surprised?" He asked.

"I just always thought…Forget it."

"No, I won't forget it. You just always thought what?"

"Well, you and I have never been close. I always thought that you thought of me as a burden, you know? I've never seen you get that defensive of me before. It was different…good different though."

It was his turn to look shocked, "Why would you think you were a burden?"

"Oh come on, Dad. I was dropped on your motel doorstep one day. It doesn't get much more burden than that."

"I'll admit that at first, yeah, it was hard but never in my mind did I think of you as a mistake or burden. You're my kid and believe it or not I love you."

"Really?"

"You did not just seriously ask me that? Yes kid, really."

I smiled happily and he just gave me a noogie, "So you're not really mad at me for what I did to Kevin."

"Truthfully? I've wanted to yell at Kevin's Mom for something since the day I met her. She thinks she's so much better than everyone you just want to hit her!" He grumbled.

"Go ahead, I already got the son."

He smirked, "Is that true though, what she said about you having the worst reputation in school?"

"Nah, there's this chick Marcie, she's the biggest whore in the school, she has that title. But don't worry I'll get it eventually." I stated with a smile.

He laughed again, "You are so my kid."


	11. Is it true?

**Disclaimer: I don't ownt hte supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: I knwo I'm horribly slow lol. And this is really short but I think you'll like it. You know how much I love drama and this is full of it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS  
**

_Is it true?_

Saturday afternoon I was up in the attic looking for my Dad's old journals so that I could brush up on my supernatural beings. There were books after books; but the ones that I found most interesting were Uncle Sam's because he wrote about his life in his journals not just the supernatural. I found his journal for the year that I showed up and started reading. I found something that hurt more than anything in the world.

I went downstairs and left the house. Dad was at work and Sam had a teacher conference he had to go to so I knew I could talk to Aunt Sarah. I ran to their house and barged through the door.

"Aunt Sarah?" I yelled.

She came running in, "Hey T.J. what's wrong?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" She asked giving me a weird look.

"My Pop and Dad were going to drop me in an orphanage?."

Sarah gave me a sad look, "How'd you…"

"I found Uncle Sam's journal. So it's true? They were going to give me up?" I yelled angrily.

"Yes, but Dean couldn't do it. They had all your things packed up and ready to get in the car when Dean broke down and said he couldn't do it; that you can't be abandoned by both your parents."

"Did Uncle Sam tell you all of this?"

"Yeah, about a year before we got married. Sweetheart, your Dad just didn't think he could handle a kid and your Pop was just trying to help."

"I want everyone at my house tonight. And don't tell Uncle Sam why, just get him there."

Sarah looked truly sad for me, "Alright, we'll be there."

I walked out of the house and pulled out my cell phone. I called Pop and left him a message saying that my Dad and Sam needed to talk to him tonight, so to come over the house. When Dad got home from work I was in my bedroom reading the same journal page over and over again. I heard Sam and Sarah come in followed closely by Pop. They all sounded really confused as to why they were there. I walked out of my room and into the living room; I started to read the journal entry aloud.

"Dad's here again and Teresa Jane is crying. Dean's trying to calm her down but as usual it's not working with Dad in the room. It's like she knows that he doesn't like her being there. I don't understand how you could dislike a baby so much? Dad's asking me to help them pack her things but I refuse. I will not take part in giving up this little girl. I don't understand how Dean can give up his daughter, his flesh and blood. I think it's only because Dad says it's for the best. I knew Dean wouldn't be able to handle this by himself but I at least thought Dad would be supportive like I've tried to be. God only knows what will happen to her once she's put in the system. I've told Dean the horror stories I've heard to try and scare him into not doing it but nothing's working. There they go, out the door to give up the only thing that could make Dean's life have a purpose."

I slammed the book shut and looked up. My Uncle looked so hurt that I had found out. Pop looked defiant, like he wanted me to know the truth, Aunt Sarah was close to tears, and when I looked at my Dad he looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"Dad, you told me last week that you never thought of me as a mistake or burden? Well what the fuck do you call this? You were going to give me up! Just like she did!"

"But I didn't, T.J. I couldn't do it! I couldn't even put you in the car!"

"Oh I'm sorry your conscience got the best of you and you were stuck with me the rest of your life. You know when I was kid and I was stuck in the motel rooms while you two would hunt; I used to think why Sam couldn't be my Dad because at least he loved me. But when I got older and you gave up the full time hunting life for me and I thought my Dad does love me. Now I find out the truth that Sam does love me more than you do. I really do wish I was never born now."

"Your father loves you more than anyone." Pop put in.

"Oh screw you!" I snapped. "You're the jerk that told him to do it! You know just because you couldn't raise your kids properly doesn't mean my Dad couldn't. I'm going out."

I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. Uncle Sam grabbed my arm.

"Teresa…"

"Let her go Sam." My Dad said firmly.

Sam slowly let go of my arm and I jetted out the door. I ran to the park and sat down in a swing. I went as high up as possible thinking about the first time I wished for Sam as my Dad.

**FLASHBACK**

_Nine year old T.J. was running around the motel room excited that they were finally moving into a real house. Sam was watching her while Dean went to move the first load of things into the house. T.J. was jumping on the bed when she fell off and hit her head. She started crying hysterically. Sam came running out of the bathroom, picked her up, and cuddled her in her arms._

"_Shhh, sweetheart you're okay."_

"_It hurts, it hurts!"_

"_I know baby, I know." He rubbed the bump on her head soothingly._

"_Uncle Sammy, will you always be around to make the pain go away?"_

"_Always, little one, always."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I snuck in my room late that night and fell asleep almost immediately. I was not in the mood to deal with these people tomorrow morning.


	12. Hey Bobby

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters**_  
_

**Author's Note: Sorry!!!!! I know I've been a bad fanfiction writer for not updating. Please forgive me. Here ya go. And thanks for the reviews!**_  
_

_Hey Bobby._

The next morning I woke up really early so that I could get out before having to see my Dad. I grabbed a bag full of stuff that I might need during the day since I didn't plan on going home till night. I headed out the door and down the street; in a bout an hour I had finally arrived at my destination.

"Hey Bobby," I greeted when he opened the door.

"T.J.? What are you doing here?"

"Dad, Sam, and Pop suck."

Bobby smirked, "Come on in, kid."

Bobby grabbed me a soda and we sat in his living room in silence. I knew he was waiting for me to make the first move and I guess it was time I talked about it rationally.

"Did you know he didn't want me?"

"We all knew you were an accident, kid." He laughed.

"Yeah, I know that. I mean did you know that they were going to give me up?"

Bobby froze, "You found out?"

"I read Uncle Sam's journals…"

"Oh Jesus, T.J. I'm sorry. Your Pop and your Dad they were just…"

"Trying to do what was best for me? Yeah so I've heard. That's such bull, Bobby. They didn't want to be burdened."

"Of course it seems like that to you but your Dad truly thought that you would be better off without him. Without this life."

"You know what else really pisses me off?"

Bobby smiled, "Something else your Dad probably did?"

"Not just him but Pop and Uncle Sam too. I mean I knew that I was an accident why couldn't they have just told me about this too?"

"Would you have really wanted to know? Would you have really wanted to go through this pain earlier in life?"

"I guess not but…"

"No buts, T.J. your Daddy loves you and you know it."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and a sad smile, "Does he? Because I sure as hell can't tell."

"How can you even ask me that? Dean has given up hunting for you. That boy was more obsessed with the hunt than John was, if that's possible, but he gave it all up so that you could have the life he never had the chance for."

"You're right…it's not right what he gave up for me. I'm going head home Bobby."

"Alright, and you tell your family I said they better put a tracking device on you, you little sneak." Bobby laughed and showed me out.

I walked around until about 10:30 that night. I went home and saw the car wasn't in the garage. I pulled out my cell which had been on silent and saw I had 26 missed calls and 18 voicemails. I went in the house and grabbed a big duffle bag. I packed everything I could find that I would need. Not just clothes and stuff but weapons too. I may be young but I'm not stupid.

I took all the money out of the cookie jar we keep it in and left a note for my Dad. I walked out of the house and headed down to the DMV. I had a friend there that could help me out with some wheels. After I got the car and headed out for the road. Nothing in my way.

DEAN'S POV

Arounf midnight we gave up the search hoping she had just gone home. When we walked in the house I saw a note on thee kitchen table. I picked up and felt my heart clench.

It's for your own good.

T.J.

I sunk into my chair and handed the note to Sam so he could show Pop and Sarah. Sam sat down in the other chair and ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright we just gotta track her down. It shouldn't be hard there's not many places she can get on foot."

"She's got a car." I said knowingly.

"How do you…" Sarah started.

"She's got a friend at the DMV. He probably helped her."

"Then we'll go there and get him to tell us what car he gave. We'll trace the plates and we'll find in her no time." Sam said proud of his idea.

I sighed, "I'll get the weapons, Sam can you pack our stuff?"

"Yeah, of course. Sarah, stay here in case she comes back?"

"Absolutely."

"Dad.."

"No."

I spun around, "What?"

"Let her go Dean. She obviously doesn't want to be here. She's trained well enough to fend for herself. Let her be."

I went over to him and grabbed him by the collar, "You'll help me find my daughter and if you don't, don't expect to ever step foot in the house again. Now what's it going to be?"

He gulped, "I'll go check the DMV."

I shoved him away from me, "Good, you do that. We'll meet you there."


	13. Oh goody

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Sorry!!!! I know I haven't updated in forever. I'm really really sorry. I hope you like this one. Thanks for allt he reviews and whatnot!!!**

_Oh goody._

I was sitting in a empty motel room watching wrestling on TV when my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello Kevin."

"T.J.! Where the hell are you? You're Dad called me like forty times yesterday to see if I had heard from you."

"I ran away."

"Why? What happened? Was it something your Pop did?"

For the first time in a long time I was relieved to talk to Kevin. He was my best friends for years and right now I really needed a friend.

"You know how I was an accident, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I found some of my Uncle's old journals and it turns out that my Pop had talked my Dad and Sam into giving me up."

"You mean like for adoption…"

"Yeah. God damn it Kevin they should've just done it! I know their lives have been miserable ever since. Pop hates me because Dad stopped hunting. And Dad hates me because for the same reason."

"And what about your Uncle? I don't think your Pop and Dad hate you but if you think it then I'll let you think that. But Sam? Sam has been by your side since you were a baby. Your Uncle loves you like you were his own daughter. I think you should come home; maybe not for your Dad, maybe not for your Pop but definitely for Sam."

"I know…I just need some time alone." There was a knock on my door; I got up to answer it, "I really just need a day or two by myself."

I opened up the door to see the men in my family standing there looking pissed.

"Dad, Pop, Uncle Sam. Oh goody." I greeted.

I heard Kevin laugh on the other end of the line, "So the being by yourself is going well?"

"I'll call you later, Kevin."

I hung up the phone and walked over to my bed. My Dad ran in and grabbed me into a hug; I felt like he was crushing my bones.

"Dad…breath…can't."

"To freaking bad, I'm going to hug my daughter."

After he let go Uncle Sam came up and gave me a equal sized hug but when Pop went towards me I sat down on my bed next to my Dad.

"Let me guess you guys tracked my plates?"

Dean wrapped an arm around me, "Exactly. Where were you planning on going?"

"I was going to head towards New York. Uncle Sam met Sarah there I thought maybe I'd get lucky too."

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I don't mean in the relationship department I meant in like the opportunity department." I said quickly.

"Oh yeah, and what could a 16 year old possibly do in New York City? Sell yourself?" Pop said smartly.

Dean glared, "Dad, stop it." He turned to me, "T.J. I think you, Uncle Sam, and I need to talk."

Pop huffed, "I think you're forgetting someone else in this family Dean."

Dean looked up with a stare that could kill, "No, I'm not. I would like you to leave for about an hour. Now please."

I was shocked and when I looked at Uncle Sam he had the same expression as I did. Pop scoffed and walked out the door.

"Alright I'm going to be completely straight forward with you. When you showed up on the scene you and I got along real well but every time my Dad came into the room you freaked out."

"Because I know he hates me."

Uncle Sam stood up and came over to the bed, "Your Pop doesn't hate you. He is just so frustrated that we don't hunt anymore and he just takes it out on you because he knows that we won't take it anymore."

"Now as far as Sam and I go; we love you more than anything else in the entire world. In fact you were the first girl that I fell absolutely head over heels in love with." Dean said proudly.

I smiled, "What about the Cassie chick I heard about?"

Dean snorted, "I thought that was love until I looked into the big green eyes looking up at me on my doorstep. The only reason I was ready to give you up is because I swore that it would be better for you. I knew I wouldn't be a good enough father for you and I wanted you to have a Dad like Sam or like Mr. Tanner."

"Ew with all that hugging? No way!" I gave him a serious look, "Dad, I know you and I haven't always gotten along but you've always been a great dad. You taught me all the rules and ways of hunting and Uncle Sam helps me with school work. I was just so mad because I always thought you didn't love me and reading Uncle Sam's journal just confirmed it for me."

Dad pulled me into his arms, "You never ever have to doubt it again because I do love you. I'm sorry I don't say it all the time."

I hugged him but then pulled away and smirked, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Can we go home? I kind of miss my bed."

Uncle Sam laughed and ruffled my hair, "Yeah kid, let's head home. I'll drive home with T.J. Dean I think you need to talk to Dad."

Dad smirked, "Yeah, yeah whatever."


	14. Home sweet home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural crew**

**Author's Note****: Guys, I am so so so SO so sorry about not updating. It has been insane lately. I mean I started college in August and I got promoted at work so it's been crazy but the semester ended so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more on the Christmas break. Thanks for all the reviews and adding my story and me to your favorite lists. It really means a lot to me. Thanks again.**

_Home sweet home._

**GENERAL POV**

"So T.J. how was your little teen rebellion? Have fun?"

Sam and T.J. were driving back in the Impala while Dean and John drove ahead of them. Sam even agreed to let T.J. drive.

T.J. rolled her eyes at him and turned down the radio, "Not really since you guys tracked me down in like an hour. I didn't even get my time alone."

"You know if you want time alone there are a million places you could go without actually running away from home."

"Like where?'

"Oh I don't know, your room, the library, the park even?"

"Alright, alright Uncle Sam I get the picture."

Sam turned very serious, "Do you? Do you get the picture T.J.? Because I don't think you do."

"Uncle Sam, do we really have to do this?"

"Yes we have to do this. T.J. for some reason you want to grow up way faster than you should. You want to embrace your own world but Dean and I want you to have a childhood because you only get one. We didn't have a childhood T.J. so we try our hardest to give you one."

T.J. felt guilty, "I know that…"

"Then enjoy it. Stop trying to be older so that Dean will approve of you. All you have to do is be yourself. You're a kid T.J. start acting like one. Yes, running away was definitely a kid move but stealing a car and renting a motel room? Not quite."

T.J. smirked, "Well I always have been above average."

"Yes I'm aware. Listen just do me a favor and act like a kid for a little while. I swear if you don't like it I'll buy you your own rifle."

"Sweet deal!" T.J. sighed, "Uncle Sam do you think Dad is really mad at Pop?"

Sam nodded, "Oh yeah."

In the car about a mile ahead Dean Winchester was trying very hard not to lose his temper with his father.

"Dad, if you want to continue to see your granddaughter you better start treating her like she's not a burden."

"I know she's not a burden it's just…"

"It's just what, Dad? What do you have against T.J.?"

"It's not T.J. but you could have been a fantastic hunter Dean. You were a great hunter and you could've kept going for years and years. You could help save so many lives!"

Dean slapped his forehead and grunted, "Don't you get it Dad? There's only one life I want to save and that's T.J.'s. She's my life now. That's it. No ifs ands or buts. I'll go on hunts with you and Sam when I can but if T.J. asks me not to go anymore I won't."

John looked over at his son and smiled, "I never thought you would be the one that would be the protective father, Dean. I always saw Sam in that role. I'm proud of you and I promise I'll try to get along better with T.J."

"Good…thanks Dad."

After T.J. dropped off Sam she drove home and walked through the door, dropping her bag on the floor and throwing her self on the couch.

"Home sweet home."

"Kid, you want something to eat?" Dean asked from the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm fine. You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Whatcha got?"

T.J. got up and rummaged through all their movies before plucking out her recent favorite one.

"The Departed?"

Dean sighed and sat on the couch, "Again?"

"Yeah! Come on it's a classic."

"Whatever, pop it in."

T.J. put in the movie and took a seat next to Dean. Somewhere in the middle of the movie T.J. decided to bring up Kevin.

"Kevin called while I was at the motel."

Dean was surprised but gave her his attention, "Really? I thought you were never going to speak to him again. I mean I know I called him to see if he knew where you were but I didn't think he'd call you."

"It was really random at first but then I noticed that I really needed a friend and well…I realized Kevin is like my only friend."

"What are you going to do about his Duckie love for you?"

"I have no idea. Hopefully he'll just get over it. I mean it can't be that serious right?"

Dean smiled and pulled T.J. into a half hug, "Yeah teenage love isn't obsessive and somewhat creepy at all."

"Dad! Seriously, do you think he'll get over it?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah maybe. But I doubt it'll be anytime soon."

T.J.'s cell phone rang so she went over to her duffel bag and pulled it out. When she saw Kevin's name on the caller I.D. she smiled.

"Speak of the devil." T.J. flipped open the phone, "Hey dude. What's up?"

"T.J. guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a girlfriend."

T.J. almost dropped the phone, "I'm sorry…what?!"


	15. That's not what I meant

**Authors Note: I'm soooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural related but I do own T.J.**

**Supernatural**

_That's not what I meant._

T.J. was shocked to say the least about hearing that Kevin had a girlfriend. She figured it was just some stupid rebound thing for him to get over her. However, Kevin seemed serious enough about Katrina, that's her name…how gay is that? Okay it's actually kind of cool because she gets the nickname Kat, but still! T.J. was currently driving to the biggest party of the year and thinking about how much she did not want to meet this girl but figured she had no choice.

Pulling up to the party T.J. locked the Impala and walked up to the house on shaky feet. She was popular enough at school but parties were always a little nerve racking. She walked in and was immediately bombarded with the smell of beer and smoke.

T.J. started coughing slightly. "Lovely."

"Yes you are."

T.J. turned to see this guy Doyle smiling at her. He was Irish and had a lot of charm but instead of continuing the conversation she just smiled and went looking for Kevin. They planned to meet up in the backyard when they got there. T.J. walked out in the crowded backyard and found Kevin instantly. He was wearing his really ugly green sweater that but apparently "Katrina loves it".

T.J. sighed, "Okay let's get this over with." She walked over to him and his new girl. "Hey Kevin."

Kevin turned and engulfed her in a hug. "T.J. I'm so glad you came!"

"Yeah well…you ask and I came."

T.J. turned slightly and stuck out her hand to the girl she assumed was Katrina.

"Hey, I'm T.J."

"Katrina Summers. I've heard so much about you!"

Katrina Summers was 5'2" with long dark brown hair, much like T.J.'s, hazel eyes, also like T.J.'s, and a brilliant smile.

"Funny, I just heard about you two days ago."

"Well, Kevin told me you ran away. I guess that's why he didn't tell you about me."

T.J. glared at Kevin because he knew she didn't like her personal business being spread around. Kevin gave her a wary smile. After they made small talk for about ten more minutes Kevin asked to speak to T.J. privately. They walked upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms; T.J. sat on the bed while Kevin paced.

"Well? What do you think of her? She's really fantastic, T.J."

T.J. blew her hair out of her eyes. "Yep."

Kevin stopped and turned to look at her. "What?"

"What, what?"

"You have an opinion on her. Hell, you have an opinion on everyone. So? Out with it!"

T.J. shrugged. "Okay, I don't like her."

"Why? And I want a legit reason not something stupid like her teeth are too bright."

"You noticed that too?"

"T.J!"

"Okay, okay. I think she's too perky. Anyone that happy has to have something mentally wrong with them. Also did you notice that she takes way to long to finish a sentence?" T.J. imitated. "Um…you think…um…we should…um…get another drink?"

"She doesn't talk like that!"

"Not right now but she probably will."

Kevin was getting pissed. "What else?"

"I don't know. She's just not right for you."

"No she's not! You are! You are right for me! But you didn't want me so I went out and found a nice girl that actually does like me."

"Oh come on Kevin, this isn't about you and me."

"That's exactly what it's about! Would you be happy with me dating any girl? Truth, T.J."

T.J. thought about for a whole minute and a half. "No but that's fine because you can just stick with me. We can still be best friends without all the drama of the boyfriends and girlfriends."

"Okay so let me get this straight. You don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me? You can't have it both ways!"

T.J. stood up, her temper rising. "That's not what I meant."

"Yes it is. That's exactly what you meant and you know it. You're selfish T.J. You always have been. But I'm done with this."

T.J. rolled her eyes. "Oh I've heard this speech before."

"Could you possibly shut your mouth for two seconds and let someone else talk? Listen, I still want to be your best friend. Hell, I want to be your boyfriend but you don't want that so here's what we're going to do…"

T.J. cut him off. "You have a plan to save our friendship? This should be good."

Kevin ignored her. "You and I continue to be best friends but we keep our relationships separate from each other. I don't want to know about any of the guys you see and you don't want to hear about any of the women I'm with, right?"

"Right."

"So that's how we settle it. We just won't bring up our relationships to one another."

"And you actually think this will work."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Alright then, if you excuse me I'm going to go find a guy to hook up with."

Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Pity party, table for one?"

T.J. shook her head and laughed. "Call you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Talk to you later."

T.J. nodded and walked down stairs and into the living room of the party. She grabbed a beer and took a seat on the couch. After the second beer T.J. was still pretty sober so when Doyle sat down next to her she decided to give the guy a shot.

"You're T.J., right? You're in my Psych class?"

"Yep. Allen Frances Doyle, correct?"

"That I am, love. But everyone just calls me Doyle."

"Out of all your names, I think Doyle is the best choice."

"Thanks pet. So are you here by your lonesome?"

"I was here with my best friend but we decided he should hang with his girlfriend for the rest of the night."

"Ah, I see. You want to get out of here? Go some place and talk."

T.J. smirked, "We're talking right now."

"I meant somewhere more private."

"Where'd you have in mind?"

"My flat. My parents are away on holiday."

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way. I'll follow you in my car."

T.J. followed Doyle back to his house and she couldn't really tell you how she ended up making out with him as soon as they walked in the door. Nor could she really explain how they ended up in his bed with their shirts off.

"You're so beautiful, love."

"That's sweet. You got a condom?"

Doyle smiled, "You're straightforward, I like that."

"Good to know. Gonna answer the question? Because if you don't the night ends here."

"I got one. You on the pill?"

"Damn right I am. Get the rubber so we can get this show on the road."

Doyle kissed her passionately before digging in his bedside drawer for his condom box. Right before Doyle was about to get down to it T.J. stopped him.

"Easy. I may be on the pill but I'm a virgin."

"Good to know. I am too."

"You're a virgin with a box of condoms in his bedside table?" T.J. asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Doyle mimicked her. "You're a virgin on birth control?"

"Good point. Let's do this."

It hurt. A lot. But the pain slowly receded and the pleasure set in. After it was over T.J. didn't feel regretful or unhappy in the least. In fact, she felt so at piece that she fell asleep…and didn't wake up until the next morning…


End file.
